


Oh you make me such a mess

by Solrey



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Alley Blow Jobs, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Both are horny and also incredible soft for e/o, Boys In Love, Come Swallowing, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dry Humping, French Kissing, Hair-pulling, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Masturbation, Shameless Smut, Smut, Touching, Will I ever write a smut without love challenge: failed, its in an alleyway, mentioned clubbing, soft, somewhat dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrey/pseuds/Solrey
Summary: Mashiho had wanted this for quite a while, if he was honest. Maybe not in the way it actually happened now, but similar.With his arms thrown around the tall man's neck, fingers digging into his now messy hair.He craved for the touch. Body arching into the other, chasing every little connection.
Relationships: Kim Junkyu/Takata Mashiho
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	Oh you make me such a mess

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative Title : S.O.S. | So obsessed | Oh you make me such a mess - Start a Fire by Ryan Star
> 
> Hello.  
> Don't ask me why, I don't know. My brain comes up with stuff at night- we don't talk about it. :')  
> The one reader who wanted Kyu to be a bit more active: here you go lol. 
> 
> Besides that, thanks to my friend Yousei for reading it over for me :*
> 
> Looking back at what and when I wrote for Treasure- it makes me an ancient teume at this point lol

He knows he shouldn't be here. Not in this dark alley behind a club, in the middle of the night with the moon hidden and street lamps flickering, barely enough to illuminate a few meters. 

Pretty sure he can both hear and feel the beat from the club, even though he is outside. His mind, his heart _and_ his body, however, couldn’t focus on that at all. Were all of his senses narrowed on the body which pressed him against the cold stone wall, bricks digging into his back but he couldn’t care less.

Mashiho had wanted this for quite a while, if he was honest. Maybe not in the way it actually happened now, but similar. 

With his arms thrown around the tall man's neck, fingers digging into his now messy hair. 

He craved for the touch. Body arching into the other, chasing every little connection. 

Crotches pressed together. Mashiho moans into the kiss when his lips get bitten, eyes fluttering when a leg gets sneaks between his legs. His fingers tugging the strands just a bit more, enjoying the grunt he gets in return. 

Who would have thought that one day Mashiho would end up with his friend and long-time crush Junkyu outside of the club they had visited with their friends, who were still inside, only to get pressed against the next wall and be basically devoured on the spot. One hand on his waist while the other had made its way into his back pocket, kneading his ass. 

Yeah, that he had danced a bit more… _sexy_ towards his friend in the club had been one thing, that Junkyu actually picked that up and played the _same_ game, was another. The moment they had practically felt each other up in the middle of the dance floor had made them leave the club- too hot, too crowded, too many eyes. 

And Mashiho was grateful that neither him nor Junkyu had consumed any alcohol, so this happened on a consensual basis. 

That their deep, heated kiss was not something surprising but rather a solution for the tension which had risen between the two of them in the last couple of weeks. 

Mashiho can't help but moan when Junkyu pressed their crotches together once more, not giving a damn that he was humping him at this point- they were needy and touch starved. He pulled Junkyu by the hair and broke the kiss, seeing how his swollen lips were glistening in the flickering lights, eyes darkened due to lust and desire. Mashiho had never seen Junyku like this before but decided in the very moment that this Junkyu turned him on even more. 

He dived back in but denied the older another kiss, instead he began to lick and nibble at Junkyu’s lip in a playful but distinctive manner. Because he wants more, needs more. The elder groaned when Mashiho pulled his lip with his teeth. 

After pining for so long, he wanted Junkyu more than anything and if the other’s reaction was anything to go by, so did Junkyu. The way his fingers were digging into his skin even more gave it away. 

It was almost painfully the way they needed each other, Junkyu whispering his name into the hot air between them, breath making his skin tingle. Mashiho knew his heart was beating like crazy inside of his chest, especially when Junkyu moved away and onto his neck, plump lips starting to suck on his heated skin. And his head fell back against the wall due to the feeling, his body shivering when the hickies started to form. A tongue leaping at his sweaty skin as if he was the last thing Junkyu would eat.

All while they worked each other up even more. Clothed crotches rubbing the hardened cocks and creating friction with every thrust, every attempt to get a bit _more-_ to feel and taste more. Mashiho loved it. Wanted to pull him even closer.

Junkyu bites down and Mashiho aches his body into the other even more, feeling how the warmth rushes through his body and clouding his mind. 

"Shiho-ya." 

The elder pressed an open-mouthed kiss behind his ear when he lifted Mashiho up. He gets what the other wants and complies, jumping and closing his legs around Junkyu’s waist. And this new angle of touch made his eyes roll back, the sweet pressure on his cock overwhelming. Fingers trying to find some kind of purchase-

"Kyu-" 

Mashiho gets cut off when a tongue invaded his mouth once more, playing with his own and he lets him do as he please, the heat between them burning at this point. Lips pressing, tongues tangled- his mind fogged with the need to be touched, to _come._

And he's sure that Junkyu must know that, how can he not, when Mashiho eagerly responds to his doings, chasing after the touch when Junkyu breaks the kiss for just a bit and whines when the elder’s hands begin to wander, big palms kneading his ass. His heels dig into the broad back and he tries to pull Junkyu even closer, one hand in the elder’s hair while the other pulls his shirt- their humping never stops. 

"Ah~ Shiho-ya." The other rasps against his lips. "Are you close?” 

Not in a million years would he have thought he would get to hear Junkyu say such words towards him but right now he did and it made his heart spin. Because he was right, Mashiho had gotten close, Junyku’s touch enough to burn him to the core. 

He gets out a mix between yes, please and the other’s name before a chuckle makes him shut up, the man noting giving him a second to breath. 

“Come for me, yeah?” 

Mashiho knew that this wasn’t meant as a question and gave into his sweet voice anyway, letting go when Junkyu closed the distance between them to a bare minimum. A high moan left his mouth when Junkyu gave him free to kiss his jaw line. Felt how his pants became stained with his own cum but couldn’t care, his mind on another planet at this point, the orgasm washing over him without mercy. His legs tremble around Junyku’s steady body. 

Junkyu guides him through it. Mashiho feels how the elder gives touch but never too much, letting Mashiho enjoy his fogged mind for a bit- 

Before footsteps echo back from the walls of the alleyway and Mashiho tries to grasp a real good thought but doesn’t get that far, when one of Junkyu’s hands guides his head into the other direction. 

“What do you want?” He hears the elder say, voice suddenly deeper and raspy. 

A sheepish, almost teasing voice answers Junkyu.

“I was just looking for you- I didn’t know you two where getting it on-” 

“Now you see it, so get lost.” 

Mashiho knows that voice and holds onto Junkyu just a bit more when Jihoon begins to speak again. Not knowing if he wants to be seen or not. If Jihoon, their friend and Junkyu’s best friend, should even see him like this-

“So suddenly? I thought you guys just started.” 

“Get. Lost.”

His heart leaps when Junkyu practically, yes, _growls_ at the other and he can’t help himself but wanting to see the older’s face. Pushes himself away enough to see a bit of his face. Falling right there once more with the way Junyku looked back at Jihoon- dark eyes, knitted eyebrows. 

Maybe Mashiho was just overall very weak for Junkyu. That was probably it. 

Some shuffling later and Junyku sighs deeply, looking back at Mashiho and smiles softly at him despite the situation they were currently in. One of the elder’s hands cupped his cheek while he slowly let Mashiho down who wobbled but held himself up by the other’s help. 

Yeah, his pants were definitely sticky. For a moment he regretted his decision and cursed himself because he had to go home like this when-

“Maybe-” Junyku starts and Mashiho’s gaze snaps up to the other, cheeks tingling at warm palm lying on top of it. “Come home with me?” 

In this moment, where Junkyu looked innocent, almost nervous, did Mashiho know it was over for him, that there would never be another man who could send him onto such a rollercoaster again. 

“Yeah.” He says but the moment Junkyu tries to step away does Mashiho pull him in again, locking eyes. “You’re still hard.” 

“Oh yeah, true.” Junkyu chuckles. 

“I can help if you want.” 

That has Junyku breath out while eyes flickered down shortly. Gulping. 

“I would like that.” 

A finger brushes over his lip and Mashiho gets the hint. Not fighting it when Junkyu turns them around until he’s the one with the back against the wall and Mashiho goes on his knees, eyes looking up at the tall man, seeing the hunger portrayed in his eyes. 

  
Seriously, Junkyu’s changing expressions were giving him some serious backlash. 

Ignoring his sticky pants, he worked Junyku’s pants open, pulling everything down until the length sprang free. He had to lick his lips when Junyku hissed at the contact with the colder air. Junkyu seemed to like his little tongue demonstration when a hand landed in Mashiho’s hair, pulling him close enough to have the cock almost pressed against his face and Mashiho smiled at the elder’s impatience. 

Brushing the hair out of his face, he leans in, hands guiding the hard length against his lips and a gaze upwards told him that this wasn’t the place to tease so he went for it, taking in the warmth and feeling the weight immediately. 

Closing his eyes he begins to rock back and forth on the length twitching inside of his mouth, one of his hands jerking the part he can’t reach while he steadies himself with the other. Mashiho feels his heart flutter when Junkyu moans his name and tugs at his hair without hurting him, just telling him to go faster. 

Knowing that Junkyu was falling apart for him. Due to him. 

Licking along the shaft and over the slit, feeling the moans in his own body. Working the man the way he would like it. Trying to get him off in the best way possible. 

And he was close. The twitching was evidence enough yet Junkyu told him anyways, trying to pry him off but Mashiho shook his head, showing that he was more than willing to take what he was given. Junkyu gave in.

It took a few more movements before the elder spilled into his mouth, groaning deeply when Mashiho tried to take him as deep as possible before he leapt at the head, taking every single drop given to him. Letting his tongue swirl around the head once more before he lets the cock slide out, looking up at the man whose eyes were clouded. 

Mashiho sticks his tongue out, showing that he had swallowed it all-

And gets pulled up and into a rough kiss, Junyku’s mouth slotted against his own in an attempt to diminish the burning fire between them. Mashiho whimpered at the sudden roughness and felt his dick twitch at the behaviour. 

Heavy breathing and with still laced eyes, does Junkyu break the kiss to lay his head against Mashiho’s, their eyes never breaking eye-contact. 

“You’re too much for my heart…” Junkyu whispers into their little bubble. “I want you more and more.” 

That has Mashiho chuckling. 

“Tonight and every other night I’m yours.” 

“Only at night?” The elder has the audacity to pout at him after everything they had just done. 

“No, whenever you want.” 

“I like that.” 

The kiss that follows is soft, so unbearable soft that it feels wrong after their heavy make-out session but his heart aches for this kind of feeling, giving in to the feeling they both had for the other. And Mashiho loved the tenderness as much as he loved heat- loved the soft but swollen lips just pressing against his own without any need. 

“Take me home..?” 

Junkyu hums in agreement into the kiss. He gives Mashiho one last peak before he puts the other’s hand in his and guides the way. 

Even in the flickering street lights was Mashiho’s heart falling ever more for the man he had lost himself to already a while ago. And maybe from this night on he would bathe in the feeling of having Junkyu close more often. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come say Hi and feel free to give me ideas or @ me at stuff [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SolreyItIs) and my [ CC](https://curiouscat.me/@SolreyItIs)


End file.
